Sticks and Stones
by Aemkea
Summary: Now that the school knows that Haruhi is a girl, how do they react? From where the anime left off. ...And I love reviews!
1. Prologue

**_"Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me."_**

* * *

"Didja know that she spends EVERY DAY up there with them? Her being the only girl and all! 

"Scandalous, really. I even heard that they all went on vacations together, during the summer."

"What kinds of things she must do, to make them take her with them..."

"I never figured hi-her as that sort of person... All by herself with a large group of boys..."

"Though I suppose that it's in her commoner blood. You KNOW how they have such filthy habits."

These sorts of rumors had spread around Ouran High School like wildfire. Now, only a week after the Ouran Festival, and already, many of Haruhi's classmates refused to talk to her.

Of course, they had no qualms talking ABOUT her. They made no attempt to hide it, either. That's why Haruhi had rapidly learned that it was best to just _ignore_ the speakers. Last time that she had confronted a group of them, Hikaru had ended up in a fistfight with a second-year, disregarding Haruhi's, and Kaoru's, pleas to leave it alone.

Granted, there were several classmates who didn't pay attention to these rumors. Renge had taken in all in stride (after fainting away), saying that it explained a lot, and had become Haruhi's best female supporter. Kanako and Tohru had shown up at the Host Cub four days ago with a set of new tea cups, asking if the Host club would like to try them out; Kasanoda promised to Haruhi that he'd beat up anyone who laid a hand on her; and Tamaki had mysteriously tripped over a box yesterday that was filled with curse dolls and a letter that said 'To curse the Gossipers with'.

And of course, the Host Club stood with Haruhi.

But that did not stop the vicious rumors that girls like Ayanokouji and Ayame spread mercilessly. Haruhi had taken to eating lunch in the girls bathroom, before the twins had threatened to break down the door if she "_didn't come out right now and eat with your FRIENDS!!!_"

All in all, life for one Fujioka Haruhi had, for the moment, taken a downward spiral.

* * *

_**"Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can ALSO hurt me." **_

* * *

A/N: Because I was always curious as to what the reactions were at the end of the anime when everyone discovered that Haruhi was a girl.  
And I know that some people are mean and narrow-minded, and would just _love _to humiliate and degrade you. 

I've only seen the anime, but I know some extra manga-exclusive characters, so I'll try to include them as well.

Also, this is my first Ouran High story and my first on-going story, so please be patient!


	2. Chapter 1

The sun shining outside was beautiful, and promised that the day would be light and cheerful.

Haruhi basked in the irony for awhile.

'One week ago, I could hardly wait to get out if bed', she thought, 'hard to believe that these days, I just want to sleep forever.'

She twisted around, and sat up. Her male uniform lay, innocuously, on her chair, next to her bed, where she had put it down yesterday. She supposed that it was out of habit. She considered it for a moment before putting her feet on her wooden floor and tiptoeing to her closet, where she took a pale yellow dress off of its hanger.

'Well, now that everyone absolutely KNOWS I'm a girl, might as well start dressing as one.'

Normally, Haruhi would have taken the boys' suit anyway, as it was more comfortable, but in regards of how it seemed to provoke the others into their gossiping she decided to try and see what happened if she wore the Ouran girls' uniform to school.

Hopefully, it would abate some of the rumors.

It was odd. Normally, Haruhi was not disconcerted by rumors that involved her. This time, though, they struck her more deeply than she cared for.

'I don't even know _why_,' she thought. In retrospect, life hadn't changed _that_ much. 'I suppose that I just not used to such OPEN hostility. Or that it remains so constant.'

After going through her new morning routine: which included taking a shower, getting dressed, and refusing breakfast from her father; she opened the door slowly and stepped out into the glaring sunshine.

----

Ranka stared after his daughter. While she didn't tell him WHAT was bothering her, he knew something was very, very wrong. Perhaps even worse than she herself realized.

He decided to call Kyoya immediately after school today.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? No? Because it's summer, I'll be able to write alot (I hope) and maybe even write most of this!! Do I have a set plot? Eheheh, no. But I write what I feel, and maybe sometime in the future the plot will show itself to me. Hope springs eternal, right? I will do my best to keep everyone in-character. 

And I really do love reviews. So if you like this story so far, or find something I need to fix, or just want to give me an idea, let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

The Host Club was worried.

Very, very worried.

Life had changed very quickly for their female friend.

* * *

For once, the six guys were all completely serious. Tamaki had called an emergency meeting before school, knowing that Haruhi wouldn't be there yet, and they had all come. Now, in what was more or less a circle, they began discussing how they could help her without making destroying more of her reputation. 

"It doesn't matter what we do, if we disregard the rumors any longer, there could be serious damage to Haruhi's psyche." Tamaki stated, "I _know_ that she can't be shrugging it off inwardly, even though she isn't reacting to the point where anyone else can notice."

"You're right about that to an extent, Tono." Kaoru told him, "You don't have any classes with her, but _we_ do." "She'd been getting paler, we've noticed." Hikaru put in, still supporting a brilliant blue eye, "Quieter too. And she DID try to stand up for herself a few days ago. The students she confronted just shrugged what she said off... and... and.." "They laughed, Tono." Kaoru finished what his brother could not bring himself to spit out, "And that's also how Hikaru here got the sunrise in his face." He patted his brother on the back, while Hikaru glared at the wall.

* * *

"_Look. It's HER."_  
"_And she's with the twins."  
"I wonder if she did them separately... or together."_

_Haruhi stopped, turned, and faced the gossipers. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear: You think I slept with Kaoru and Hikaru?"_

_Snickers answered her. "And what if we do?" asked a bulky second-year boy._

_Before she could reply, Haruhi felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders. "Hey Haruhi, are these people bothering you?" asked Kaoru._

_Someone whispered to their neighbor, "Why else would they defend her, if not because she sleeps with them?"_

_Hikaru stiffened. "Take that back!"_

_The second-year smirked. "Or what?"_

_The next few moments happened in a blur._

"_Hikaru! HIKARU, NO!!"_

* * *

"Well, what do you plan to do? The other students will just say that we're defending her because she's seduced us." 

"I'll beat them up!" Hunny exclaimed emphatically, "Takahashi-kun and I can make sure all the guys don't do anything to Haru-chan!"

Kyoya pushed back his glasses. "The males will be taken care of that way, but what the largest problem is the girls. With the way they talk, it can hurt worse than being beaten up. And Haruhi has noticed how many of our clients are refusing to come to the Host Club now. She approached me yesterday about quitting the Host Club, so that we don't lose our customers."

Hikaru's head whipped around. "I sure hope you didn't tell her to leave!" he growled, "So that your precious _customers_ don't take themselves and their money away from your avaricious hands."

Kyoya returned Hikaru's glare with his own cold stare. "I did no such thing. The ladies who no longer come were, without a doubt, unfit for such company as ours anyway. "

* * *

"_Kyoya-sempai. I think, that with my current reputation the Host Club is losing many of its clients. I want to quit, so that I don't have you lose anymore of your customers' income."_

"_Well, since it is partially your fault, you lost us money. You can't leave, because you once again owe us a debt." In a rare gesture of affection, Kyoya patted Haruhi's head, telling her, "We'll find someway to make this all right."_

* * *

Mori spoke up. "That girl, Ayanokouji, is making the most trouble." 

"Ah yes! The lady who disliked our Haruhi even before her true gender was known." Tamaki cried out, "I wonder why she wants to hurt Haruhi."

"It is for revenge." Kyoya told him, "She has found the perfect way to get back at Haruhi. And she must enjoy that Tamaki and all of us are powerless to do very much."

The bell rang.

"I suggest we collect ourselves again after school. Until this issue with our princess is resolved, the Host Club will be on hiatus." Tamaki's eyes glinted like ice.

The six of them collected their things and trudged off their separate classes.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, another chapter. And this one is ALOT darker. Lauren Lachrymose has asked for longer chapters. I hope this was okay!  
As the story gets further along, the chapters will probably lengthen out, so please bear with me! 

And I REALLY hope that the boys are all in character. I think that my Kyoya is a little off, but I like the twins.

Oh, and I tried my hand at some flashbacks. If they mesh well with the story, I might play with them some more. If not, then this chapter can be the only 'flashback-y' one.

And again, if you've got tips/ideas/anything, I'm open!  
Thank you much for reading my story this far, and I hope you stick with me the rest of the way!


End file.
